


At Home in Your Own Skin

by kazshero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Phone Sex, Post-Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Profoundbot Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazshero/pseuds/kazshero
Summary: Based on the Profoundbot status 15th Oct 2018:pinkpanties: Dean feels pretty.:bee: Cas is out tending to the bees.:books: Sam is at the library.





	At Home in Your Own Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not a writer, but I wanted to get a more comprehensive view of AO3 and fulfilling the Profound Bond Bot prompt gave me a nice excuse. I could definitely have written more but thought I'd try stick to the 1,000 word limit. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Much love to our server bots!!

Dean's steps were relaxed as he returned to the bunker via the garage. This morning, Cas had announced his plans of seeing to his beehives out back, so Dean had decided to take Baby for a spin into town. Sam had barely even glanced up from his laptop as Dean passed him on his way out. A month or two ago, one or both would have been hovering, reluctant to let Dean out of their sight. Dean was feeling pretty good. His brother and his boyfriend were back to normal. Dean was back to normal.

Cas' ringtone echoed briefly through the silent bunker, interrupting his thoughts as Dean answered the call, "Cas."

"Hello Dean." Dean's lips quirked at Cas' standard greeting.

"Hey, just back from town. Where's Sam? And the others." Dean asked, after realizing the bunker felt strangely quiet.

"With the others all going out on the recent cases, I believe Sam felt he should take Jack to the library, give him some more training in modern research."

Dean did not envy Jack right now. Once Sam was in his element, he could spend hours in the library, like a kid in a candy store. Actually, Jack seemed like he was really taking to that side of hunting too. Dean grinned. Having double the nerds around should mean Dean will have to do less research himself in the future. It also meant he and Cas could have some privacy right now. Dean's smile widened. "Two words, Cas. Empty Bunker."

"Two words, Dean. Pecan Pie." Sassy fucker. Cas had suggested using some of the honey he harvested to bake him a pie, which had pleased Dean this morning but was now a less satisfying prospect than having Cas here. Dean was not pouting. "Sometimes I really dislike you."

Okay, maybe he was pouting a little but the sound of Cas' answering chuckle brought him back to task.

"Can I help?" It's not like Dean knew much about bees, frankly he was uncomfortable around them after a few too many stings during a case years ago, but if it meant they could enjoy some alone time Dean would suck it up.

"No need Dean, the frames are uncapped, and I am extracting now. I'll be home in less than an hour," Cas paused and Dean's heart felt twice as big in his chest at hearing the former angel call the bunker home. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to that feeling. "Maybe I can help you instead," Cas continued, lowering his tone. "Go to our room."

Dean perked up. This sounded promising. Although they hadn't tried dirty talk much as yet, Cas' voice was almost enough to excite Dean. He could read a phonebook and Dean would love it.

Dean's pace picked up as he walked down the corridor and into their room, the door shutting with a snick behind him. Cas wasted no time in telling Dean exactly what he wanted. "Put me on speaker and lay the phone down on the locker. Then, take off all your clothes. Slowly. Tell me each item you're removing. Don't touch yourself unless I tell you." The deep order had Dean more than half hard and by the time he'd finished talking Cas through his many frustrating layers, Dean was fully erect.

"Lay down, Dean. Do you know what I'd do to you if I was there? First, I would kiss you. I enjoy your kisses, Dean. They taste so good. Touch your lips for me and suck on your fingers. I'd make sure taste every inch of your mouth before moving my attention elsewhere. Lower. I'd spend some time focused on your neck, kissing and sucking, maybe long enough to give you a mark or two. Would you like that? My hands would travel lower. Trace your nipples for me. I'd pinch them a little before soothing them with my tongue. I want you to feel good. You feel amazing to me."

Dean sighed. Cas was not bad at this. As he continued describing his plans, finally letting Dean touch himself, imagining it was Cas' heat lowering down on him, Dean was too aroused to wonder how his angel had gotten his skills.

Just as Dean felt he was getting close, Cas ordered him to stop. Dean complied with a groan.

"I'll be there soon, Dean, and I promise I will do everything I described when I get there."

Appeased, Dean considered waiting for Cas just like this, naked, cock still in hand. A sly thought brought him to his feet. Dean felt truly at home in his own skin again and maybe he could celebrate that a little.

At the bottom of his underwear drawer he found what he was looking for, a pair of white lace panties. He hesitated briefly before slipping them on. Of all people, Cas was least likely to judge him but it was the first time in years that he'd worn something like these in front of someone else and not just for himself. Dean looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, assessing. He looked good, he felt good. Hearing a distant door shut, Dean winked at himself in the mirror cheekily. He was back on top of the bed arranged with his hands above his head, legs slightly spread, rigid cock encased in the panties when Cas opened the bedroom door.

Cas stood still in the doorway for a beat, blue eyes raking him from head to toe. "Oh Dean. You look... you're beautiful." Cas' praise washed over him, causing him to flush uncontrollably. Cas closed the door and was across the room kissing Dean roughly on the lips before the blush disappeared. After a thorough kiss, Cas stood back and quickly removed his own clothes.

Cas then kept his promise.

*****

And much later, after Sam and the rest of the family had returned, they all sat down together to enjoy the delicious honey pecan pie he'd promised too.


End file.
